C&C: Temperal Disturbance
by Nod-Flareon
Summary: This is a Pokemon fic so do not be fooled. This fic will be about how the Pokemon World adapts to a world of war after GDI and the Brotherhood of Nod wind up trapped in the Pokemon World.
1. Chapter 1

(**This is a rethought idea of my Chrono-Disorder story. I hope this is better then that one and more interesting. I do not own C&C or Pokemon so no one sue me)**

* * *

**Command**** &**** Conquer**

**Temporal Disturbance**

Vanishing Origin, Alien World

War raged upon a world doomed to die from a toxic element known as Tiberium. This war has raged for fifty seven years between two factions, GDI (Global Defence Initiative) and the Brotherhood of Nod. By the year 2047 most of the world has been heavily affected by war and Tiberium making much of the planets surface uninhabitable. GDI is fighting to protect the world and save it from Tiberium while the Brotherhood of Nod, lead by a man only known as Kane fights to bring forth a Tiberium Future as envisioned by him.

In recent events GDI and Nod came across a Chronosphere, apparently the only one left in existence. Since its discovery both factions have been fighting over it. GDI plan to use the device to go backwards in time to a point where they can recover the Tacitus from the crashed Scrin Ship before Nod get to it and Nod want to use it to go back or forward in time so they could gain an advantage over GDI so their victory would be easily won.

Nod have been getting unusually stronger over the past few months and GDI haven't been able to match the increasing Nod numbers and so to compensate they brought the old Titan Assault Mechs back into action as well as modify the Juggernaut and redesign the Mammoth Tank to replace the slow and massive Mammoth MKII. Luckily for GDI the decisions to bring back the older war machines appeared to be working into balancing the war over the Chronosphere for the time being. It wasn't until Nod began to use their newly developed Avatar Warmechs, a tall heavily armoured and armed mech, that GDI began to feel the pressure and began to research back into their old Rail Gun systems. Again the modifications to the Mammoth Tanks and Predator Tanks worked to even the odds.

GDI has developed a small base to the north of the Chronosphere in Yellow Zone Germany while Nod had a base set up in Red Zone Austria. Normal humans would have died out in the Red Zone areas of Austria due to the high Tiberium infestation but thanks to Nod's Tiberium Infusion technology humans can survive for a long time in the infected realms.

Einstein, the creator of the Chronosphere, must have known that in the future his device would be needed again but he didn't know when so he left is prototype Chronosphere intact in the cellar of his laboratory for when someone or something came to use it for the good of the Earth. Einstein never for one second thought that the Earth could be infected by such a destructive alien plant nor did he think that there would be a force that would want to use the substance to turn the world into an endless sea of Tiberium.

After several months of fighting over the Chronosphere, GDI and Nod massed an army for one final strike to seize the device. GDI made up a force consisting of their most destructive units, Mammoth Tanks, Titans, Predator Tanks, Juggernauts and even a revived Mammoth MKII from 2039. Nod massed a huge army of Scorpion Tanks, Stealth Tanks, Flame Tanks, Beam Cannons, Combat Bikes and two dozen of their Avatar Warmechs. This was going to be the final act for the Chronosphere, it all rested on this fight.

The Brotherhood reached the Device first as their units were smaller and faster than GDI's but are not as heavily armoured. Nod sent an Engineer into the Chronosphere to begin charging the systems ready for a Chrono-Shift and as the system began to charge a call from outside rang over the speakers inside the building saying "GDI sighted, defend the Chronosphere at all costs". Slowly over the horizon Titans began to walk into view soon followed by Predators and Mammoths and then the MKII appeared behind them all.

"Oh shit….they got a Mammoth MKII with them" Shouts a Nod solider in fear of the towering machine.

"This is it, let's destroy the GDI bastards once and for all" Calls the leader of the attack force and within moments the armies attacked.

GDI Mammoth Tanks sent out a barrage of rockets from their rocket pods at the incoming Nod threat. The rockets whizzed past some of the faster units like the Combat Bikes but they did hit some of the Stealth and Scorpion Tanks. Soon a huge blast of sound erupted as the cannons of the Titans, Predators and Mammoths opened fire sending shells out in all directions into the Nod army. Nod returned fire by sending rockets followed by laser blasts from the Laser Turrets mounted on the back of Scorpion Tanks and also coupled with the lasers from the Beam Cannons and Avatar Warmechs.

The scene was chaotic as both forces blew each other to hell and back, neither side appeared to be lacking in strength. The Mammoth MKII is a four story tall four legged mech. Its weaponry is the most advanced ground based weapons that GDI can spare, it uses a high speed Chain gun, Dual Rail Guns and a pair of heavy duty SAMs. The MKII appeared to be getting the brunt of the attacks as everyone still remembers its devastating power. An Avatar Warmech felt the full force of the MKII's power as it was hit dead in the centre of its upper body by one of the Mammoth MKII's Dual Rail Gun systems. The strike was so powerful that the beam not only penetrated its body but also punch a hole all the way through it which rendered the mech useless so it collapsed on the spot. A gang of Combat Bikes massed to see if they could bring it down using their speed but they all got destroyed by the rapid fire chain gun mounted under the head of the MKII and one of the bikes got stood on.

The fight was long and brutal; many low level units were whipped out quickly such as the Combat Bikes and Titans. The darkening sky is constantly lit up by flashes of explosions and large fires left behind from destroyed units as the battle raged. A group of five Stealth Tanks uncloaked and fired their missile pods of twenty missiles each at a Mammoth Tank which was heading towards the Chronosphere….

Back at the Brotherhood of Nod's command centre the Temple of Nod, Kane jumped up in his seat as he watched on a monitor in his Temple as the missiles sped towards the Mammoth. He watches with fear as the missile barrage flies closer to the Mammoth and the device.

…The missiles hit their mark, the Mammoth is consumed in explosions and soon the tank explodes sending shrapnel into the air. A small piece of metal hits the rear end of one of the missiles which knock it off course and sends it towards the Chronosphere…

Kane lets out a shout of anger and fear as the missile speeds towards the charged Chronosphere.

…GDI and Nod units stop as they watch the missile fly toward the device, soon machinegun fire from the Mammoth MKII is heard as it attempts to shoot down the missile but unfortunately was not fast enough to react as the missile plows into the shell of the Chronosphere. A loud bang erupted which was followed by electrical cackles from the ruptured shell.

The Chronosphere suddenly explodes sending a dome of white energy out of it like a shockwave. The Energy spreads fast, consuming everything in its path and locking them in a time free zone. The energy spreads past both bases and then a sudden blast sends a beam of energy from the Chronosphere into orbit and at the same time all the captured units and buildings from both GDI and Nod vanished from the current time stream and the dome of energy speeds back into the Chronosphere where the device crumbles apart and then explodes reducing the device into a pile of rubble.

In the world of Pokemon, a dimension clean of Tiberium and full of special and unquie animals called Pokemon. Celebi clutched her head as a sudden and huge time anomaly ripped open a huge hole in the fabric of time and space. She could feel large numbers of metallic objects as well as organic matter being sucked through it and just as suddenly as the rift opened she felt it seal itself leaving the objects travelling on a one way ticket to the Pokemon realm. Without the way back Celebi had no choice but to let them enter the Pokemon realm but with so many and large objects Celebi couldn't concentrate enough to get them into the world safely.

As Celebi struggled a large portion of the smaller objects disappeared into a realm linked to the very rift that sent them on their way. Humans and machines wound up in a timeless space known to those that have ever used the Chronosphere's technology as the Chrono-Realm. This realm is littered with hundreds of humans, machines and buildings imprisoned in this timeless realm from a war fought in 1972. Other objects wound up in Purity Forest, some into the Nothing Realm and the rest into the Pokemon realm.

Celebi collapsed to her knees when her job was done, never before had she ever had to see to the transportation of two armies and now Celebi is curious to see who or what entered the world.

The day was bright and clear, over all a cheerful beginning for the people who inhabited the towns and cities of the Kanto region. The day was calm and relaxing but, a day that began so nicely will never happen again as over in the regions of Mt Moon and along the route to Fuchsia City from Vermillion or Lavender Town two blinding flashes of light lit up the sky. In a large open plain of flat land close to the foot of Mt Moon the entire base of the GDI from Yellow Zone Germany appeared as if it had been built there and in an area of farmland close to the east entrance of Fuchsia the Nod base from Red Zone Austria appeared the same way. Both bases appeared in the world with all their occupants but the units close to the Chronosphere at the time of its disrupted Chrono-Shift were scattered across Kanto, over fifty percent of these units were lost to the Chrono-Realm and the Nothing Realms. Some units appeared safely on the ground and went about locating their respective bases while others materialised in mid air, some not too high and landed without damage while others fell from the sky and were annihilated up on hitting the ground.

The people of Kanto's perfect start to their day wound up being their weirdest day as the news reporters called this event as "Raining Tanks". No one knows of the two bases yet but they know something is up as tanks don't fall out of the sky. Many towns and cities received some heavy damage from tanks and other metallic objects landing on the roads, cars, buildings and even people. Silph Co had to evacuate their tower as a huge machine with two legs and three large gun barrels slammed into its roof and fell through five of its eleven floors.

In the Temple of Nod, Kane rubbed his eyes as his sight returned after being blinded by the flash of white light. He stood from his chair and looked out the tower of his Temple and made a surprised look on his face as he scanned the local area. "What happened?" he asked himself as he looked out into the bright blue skies and green fields. He instantly knew that this wasn't the Tiberium Infected Earth he once called home and so he immediately contacted the Construction Yard.

"Yes my lord" answered the Conyard's main operator.

"Start construction on two Disruptor Towers, we cannot let ourselves be known in this world yet" Kane commands.

"Yes sir………..why do we need them?"

"Do not question MY ORDERS" scolds Kane.

"Yes sir, sorry sir" quickly replies the operator in total terror of Kane.

Shortly after Kane gave the order two three pronged towers were placed in spots that would cover the whole base. With in seconds of their construction the entire Nod base became invisible to those outside its cloaking range. The Disruption Towers are a newer version of the old Nod Stealth Generator. These small towers take up less space and power which makes them ideal as well as building them in bulk for backup purposes. These towers make anything in their cloaking range invisible to anyone out side the circumference. If an enemy or neutral unit enters the cloaking range of the Disruptor Towers they can then see the cloaked units as clear as day as they are within the towers range. Nod has adapted their stealth technology to fit with certain units like the Stealth Tank and Vertigo Bomber.

Kane sat back into his chair and looked back at his wall of monitors and he looked very disappointed as most of the screens now shown static which indicated most of his units in the fight for the Chronosphere were gone. He watched as each of the units passed the towns or cities, he was pleased however as each unit stayed a good distance from the populated areas as not to draw any attention as well as to remain undetected. Kane smiled as none of the areas he could see from the cameras on the units that there was hardly or no military muscle in this area, taking over the region would be a snitch.  
GDI sent an order to all operational units that were scattered over Kanto to return to base by using their homing beacons as they didn't know where they were themselves. Most of the units that survived the Chrono-Shift were Mammoth Tanks but some Predators survived too but all Juggernauts and Titans were destroyed and the Mammoth MKII never made it into the Pokemon World as it was one of the unfortunates to end up in the Chrono-Realm.

General Cortez, now acting leader of GDI as all other GDI commanders and generals were still in the Tiberium Universe, stood in the control room of the Tech Centre as he watched over the operations of the base. He was puzzled to what happened moments ago and how they appeared into a Tiberium free world. This world was lucky as Tiberium didn't come with them.

Cortez pressed a button on a COM link that was bolted onto the wall in the Tech Centre. "Come in Airfield" He called into the COM link.

"Yes General" Replies one of the operatives in the Airfields Tower.

"I want the Orca Squadron ready for lift off"

"Sir, yes Sir"

"I'll join you on the helipads to give you the briefing"

With that Cortez released the button which then cut the communication. He pressed a green button on the wall beside a ocean grey metal door which opened the door and he left the Tech Centre and began to walk over to the Airfield. Outside in the fresh air Cortez breathed deeply, he has never breathed air as clean and pure as this before, apart of him was glad this Chrono-Shift occurred. He walked slowly as he could grasp more of this clean air but he soon made it to the Airfield where he found the pilots and the four Orcas ready for action.

The pride of the GDI air force was an advanced flying machine which saw its first battle in 1990 in the first Tiberium War. The Orca uses two powerful jet engines that are on either side of the Orca's fuselage. This type of aircraft is known as VTOL which stands for Vertical Take Off and Landings. The two jets are capable of rotating making the Orca able to fly like a helicopter but with the speed and power of a jet fighter. The Orca's mainly carry Tow Rockets for taking out enemy tanks and structures but later versions of the Orca have been fitted with a machinegun to deal with enemy infantry.

"Welcome General, all Orcas are prepped and ready to go"

"Good, right….Men, as you know we are no longer in the world we once knew, your mission is simple, fly around the region and photograph the area as well as keep an eye out for the Brotherhood in case they are here too"

"Sir, our Orcas are ready for anything"

Cortez smiled. "Good, well, take off, be sure to not catch the attention of the inhabitants if any"

The Orca pilots saluted then hoped into the cockpit of their Orcas and quickly took the VTOLs into the air and scattered to cover the area faster. Cortez smiled again as he watched the gold coloured aircraft lift off and fly away at high speed then he quickly turned and ran back to the Tech Centre. Cortez accessed the satellite communication grid and found what he feared. There was no connection to any satellite, not even the Ion Cannon. He quickly realised that the GDI force he lead now was all there is in this new world.

GDI Vulcan Gun guard towers detected movement heading towards them on a mountain trail which passed ten feet from the base's front and only gate as the whole base was now set in a groove which housed the base and the wall that once surrounded the base appeared to be melded in with the rock faces of the mountain. Soon the other defences, the RPG Launchers and Guardian Cannons targeted the movement but didn't open fire; they were seeing if what they detected was hostile. Cortez looked at a monitor that displayed what the Vulcan Gun tower was targeting and he stared at the screen for a long time, he couldn't believe it, a child no older than ten or eleven was standing staring back at the base with wide eyes of fear.

Cortez examined the terrified human from the monitor; he determined that it was a young girl wearing a white hat with a red stripe, a blue t-shirt, a white skirt and white trainers with blue leg warmers over her legs. He noticed she carried a belt with some sort of red and white ball on it and she also appeared to have one in her hand. He tapped onto the COM Link and told the defences to stand down. The girl let out a sigh before she turned tail and ran back the way she came.

"I won't be long now until the locals know we're here" Cortez says to himself as he believes the girl will go and tell the authorities. Cortez knew he would need to meet up with the mayors of the towns and cities so he could explain to them how they arrived, what GDI is and what they plan to do and also gain the support from their people as well as gain knowledge of the place he and the rest of his GDI unit are now in.

Back at the Nod base, Kane stepped up to a large, dust covered console in the very bowels of the Temple of Nod and then pressed a large red button, there were some sounds of a computer starting up and then a blue face appeared on the dusty computer screen. "Kane, what do I owe the pleasure?" spoke a deep yet chilling voice from the face on the computer screen. "The Brotherhood needs you again CABAL, I am in command as you know, I can't have you taking matters into your own hands like last time….." Kane moaned as he remembered what CABAL nearly did in the events which followed Nod's defeat in 2030.

"What do you command of me, my Lord?" CABAL asks

"I want you to access the local computer network, I want you to download all information regarding this new world we now live in and I also want you to locate GDI as I believe they are here too"

"I shall do as you wish"

"Good"

Kane smiles and leaves the room and heads back to his office in the Temple's tower. CABAL fades from the computer screen as he now goes through the systems of the Brotherhood, fully reconnecting himself with the systems but then finds an access point into this world internet where he begins to access the information and sends back all important information as well as interesting information regarding an animal race known as Pokemon.

Flying high over the plains of Kanto, a bright pink feline like animal by the name of Mew flew looking for the disturbances she detected earlier that day. She came to a hover over some low cloud as she looked around. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of a type of jet engine and she turned to see where it was coming from and barely avoided it as a goldish coloured aircraft of sorts sped past her. [Whoa, what the heck was that? She asked herself in her head as she saw the small but fast aircraft fly off in the direction of Lavender Town. Mew managed to fly to Mount Moon before the sky began to darken as the sun started to set. She sat on the cliff face that over looked the GDI Base at the foot of the mountain. [Where did these come from? She asked herself again as she knew they weren't there the day before. The more she looked down at this base, the more she got a positive vibe from it almost telling her that she could trust them but because they are 'alien' to her she kept out of sight, plus the fact that there was not a single pokemon down there.

Over by where the Brotherhood of Nod arrived, Celebi hovered over an area where she was sure one of the armies arrived but she couldn't see anything down at the location. [Odd, I could have sworn I put them here, how could all of them disappear so fast? She questioned. She shivered as she got the feeling she was being watched. Before anything else happened she teleported out of the area and reappeared beside Mew overlooking the GDI base.

"What do we have here Celebi?"

"I don't know"

"Do you think we can trust these humans, they look very well equipped?"

"Again I don't know, we will have to wait and see"

"I feel like we can trust these ones, I just get a positive feeling from them here"

"Positive feeling? They have guns and some huge blooming tanks"

"I know but, I don't think they plan to harm anyone, just earlier they had a human girl in the sights of some of those guns by that gate but they let her go" Mew said while pointing a short pink arm at a large steel and concrete gate that had a Vulcan Gun tower, Guardian Cannon and RPG Launcher on either side.

"We will just have to wait and see, won't we"

The two legendary pokemon watched as the four Orca VTOLs returned to their base as the sky shown the last shade of blue in the sky. Mew giggled "I nearly got hit by one of those things, they fly pretty fast" she giggles. Celebi doesn't react as she was fixated on the large vehicles which arrived back at the base in the time they had as they observed the base till the sky darkened into night.

"I have seen some big tanks in my life but……………..those have to be the biggest ones yet"

"They are certainly big, but those aren't as big as some of the things I passed before I got here"

"Huh?"

"I saw some giant metal things with legs, one of them was dead but it stood about three stories tall and appeared to have a large turret on the top with three huge guns"

Celebi and Mew continued to chat about the arrivals of these humans and what they saw before arriving at the GDI base for hours. Whilst they talked they saw more of the large machines return to their base.


	2. Chapter 2

**C&C: Temporal Disturbance**

2: The better of two Evils

Everywhere you looked was barren and desolate wastelands in Yellow and Red Zones, areas of the Earth destroyed by Tiberium outbreak and war. Granted the Yellow Zones were still habitable but it was a hell hole to live in as you lived in a constant fear of Tiberium poisoning or Tiberium growth in your kitchen sink… but not anymore for the unlucky GDI soldiers who wound up in the Pokemon World after the Chrono incident which they now call the Dimension Shift.

It's been two months since that day, even though some GDI officials were happy to be rid of the dead, poisoned world they used to call home, some weren't. Some GDI personnel were asking if they could somehow get back as they felt it was their duty to try and save the world they were born into but they were constantly shot down and their hopes crushed.

General Cortes and a group of GDI's highest ranking officers and scientists made a public appearance at the Saffron City, City Court to address the region about their arrival as well their intentions. The hearing didn't go too well at the beginning as most people were seeing them like some criminal organisation like this Team Rocket that GDI has been hearing about often. After a few days of trying to convince the general public they managed to gain the trust and support of the people and so GDI was allowed to extent its presence across Kanto. GDI sent out Surveyors across the region, setting up small outposts in strategic locations.

GDI's military muscle was still strong; they were not going to decrease their armour until they were certain that the Brotherhood wasn't here in the Pokemon World too. GDI has reason to believe the Brotherhood is around as like themselves, wreckages of Nod vehicles were being found all over the place.

General Cortes stood in the President Office of the Sliph Co Building looking out across the city, his strong features shun in the bright sun. A smaller, older man approached him, his business suit a nice lavender colour and quite noticeable. Cortes smiled softly as he turned to face the man…

"I'm glad we could meet Mr President" Cortes said holding out his hand.

The President accepted his hand with a nod and smile "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you to General"

The President then shook his hand before releasing and sitting down in his office chair "What could we do for you?" he asks crossing a leg and intertwining his fingers as he leaned back in his chair.

"Is it at all possible for your company to sponsor GDI, it would be beneficial for both of us"

"In what way?"

"Well, Since GDI doesn't have the technological support of its former suppliers and citizens we will need to establish a new way to gain support and according to the records we have now your company is the closest thing to match what we once had and with your support your customers may feel reassured that your technology and support is helping to serve and protect the region"

The President thought for a moment before smiling back to the General. "We will see what we can do for you" he smiles as the General nods.

The general looked around the office once again and saw a patch of the wall which had yet to be decorated after its reconstruction. "I do apologise for the damages your building sustained" he says remember how three of the V-35 Transport Aircraft hefted the husk of the Juggernaut that had crashed down onto the building two months ago and how the building crumbled apart as the massive husk was pulled free.

"It wasn't your fault, I guess it was just the luck of the draw that one of those things fell on my building"

Cortes went to the door ready to leave for the roof "Its been a pleasure doing business with you Mister President" he says with a smile.

"Likewise" the President said with a nod and the General left.

On the roof of the building awaited a V-35 to take General Cortes back to base. The large aircraft took off vertically and then began to thrust forward toward MT Moon. Cortes joined the flight crew in the cockpit and watched as the scenery below them flew past.

Kanto, Mid-day outside of the newly opened Pokemon Centre in Pallet Town.

People had gathered around a makeshift poster of a missing person. According to the poster a girl of 12 years of age disappeared over a week ago without any trace. The parents are worried sick and are begging anyone who sees the poster and knows about their child to come forward and shed any information they have but so far nothing has turned up.

An Officer Jenny pushed through the gang of people to see the poster, she gasped when she saw it "This is the 50th poster this week" she says to herself out loud but wasn't picked up by the constant chatter of the other people gathered around talking to each other or to themselves. She pushed her way back to her motorcycle and picked up her radio.

"Dispatch, come in" She called into the receiver.

"Dispatch here, go ahead" she heard fizz from the speaker.

"I have another location with the missing person poster, over"

"Another one, is it one of the other missing suspects? over"

"Yes, it's of young Vyvian Tameside, over"

"Ok, report back with anything, if anything, over and out"

"Affirmative" She ended the transmission and put the radio down before looking back to the crowd. In the last three weeks over six Pokemon Trainers have disappeared and no traces of them have been found, who or what has kidnapped them has successfully hidden themselves beyond detection of the police.

Jenny boarded her cycle and rode off into route 01 before stopping at the security post. Dismounting her cycle she stepped inside of the buff looking at the Kanto map on the back wall where she had marked the locations of the disappearances with red topped pins. As she studied the map to decide which route she should patrol next she saw a pattern with the locations of the disappearances. All of them apart from about two had all disappeared on the route leading out or to Fuchsia City on the Lavender or Vermilion routes side.

She studied the locations a little closely and they did disappear on the route itself but where they disappeared from was just open and empty land. "Shit" she cried punching the wall in a slight fit of anger as seeing the locations to be in the middle of nowhere she believed she just hit a dead end. She was just about to head to her cycle to tell Dispatch about the locations but she stopped and thought "They must of saw this too, its not hard to miss" she tells herself and decides not to tell her superiors about it and so she returns to her duties.

Nod Base, 20:00 hours.

Kane stepped on the balcony overlooking the launch silos of his Tiberium Research Centre smiling widely as he eyed the two T-Seed Missiles. He was grateful to the scientists to have kept samples of Green-T and Blue-T in deep freeze.

He watched as the two missiles were then enclosed into the launch tubes as they were set and ready to launch, this world will now be blessed with the gift of Tiberium and his vision of a Tiberium Future can continue. A tall well built man approached his famed leader with a clip board in one hand.

"Kane, Missiles containing T-Seeds Green and Blue are prepped and ready to launch" He told his leader with a hint of pride.

"Good, at dawn we will launch"

"Very good, the world will once again be blessed with your gift" the man said bowing his head as he backed away to make the final preparations.

Kane smiled "This time no one can stop me" he said with an evil grin spreading on his face. After spending a couple of moments looking at the missiles he turned and began to head for the Secret Shrine complex. He took a moment to watch a Beam Cannon drive by and head for the north-east Obelisk of Light as it used its Charge Beam ability to give the massive defence tower addition range and power.

The Secret Shrine was a small but religious looking building. It stood with tall red glass curved walls and a plume of green smoke emitting from its roof showing that its Tiberium Infusion upgrade had been activated. Kane walked through the entrance and into an elevator. He hit the sub level 4 button which took him deeper and deeper into the Shrine. Several seconds pass and the doors open into a laboratory. He was hit by the clean sterile air as he stepped into the vast room full of equipment, chemicals, computers, etc. He moved slow and causal down one side of the room until he came to a steel door, placing his hand onto a print reader the door opened automatically and he entered the room and he was pitched into darkness.

"Lights" he called out softly and suddenly the room was lit by the numerous lights scattered about the walls and ceiling, all giving off the traditional reddish tint of the Brotherhood's default red colour. He saw six large tubes all aligned into rows of three. He smiled walking to the gap between the two columns of tubes looking at them but they were in darkness themselves so he called for the tubes to be lit and in seconds the tubes were filled with green light revealing what sat inside them.

Kane smiled as he looked at the tube's occupant, a small twelve year old human girl, stripped naked and was connected to several cords all stuck into her flesh. Kane stepped closer looking at the girl. She wore a breathing mask to allow her to breath and was fed nutrients through the tubes connected all over her body to keep her healthy.

Kane looked at the plate at the foot of the tube. "Experiment 06: Pokemon Soldier 'Pikachu'". He looked back up to the girl and notices fin yellow hairs on her arms and he smiled. "My attempts to make super soldiers using Tiberium failed, lets hope you yield better results with your Pikachu's genetic material combined with your own" he said to her, aware she couldn't hear him.

The six tubes housed the missing children, each one had been injected with a DNA Alerting serum that was combined with their best pokemon's genetic code in an attempt to create humanoid pokemon and use them as soldiers. So far everything looked to be going as planned and as expected. Kane examined the other five with a satisfied smile on his face and soon left the room before heading back to his temple.

Kane sat in his office in the tower of the Temple looking at the files he was given regarding the animal population of the world known as Pokemon. He was up to Pokemon No.25 and smiled as it was the same pokemon that Experiment 06 had been infused with. "Pikachu, an Electric Pokemon" he smiled. He was beginning to like this new world he now inhabited; it seemed that these Pokemon could bring limitless possibilities for the Brotherhood.

Looking over the file he heard a monitor crackle to life, looking up he saw the blue face likeness of himself. "CABAL" he said looking at the face. "Anything to give me?" He asks as he returns his gaze to the file.

"I have successfully infiltrated a computer network of a criminal organisation that operates in this region and the neighbouring region of Johto" he said in his creepy voice.

"That's important, why?"

"This organisation is very advanced, uses pokemon to do their bidding and could prove to be a good asset to the Brotherhood"

Kane thought for a moment, this organisation could indeed be useful. "I suppose you think we should take it over?" Kane asks the machine.

"It would be beneficial"

Kane smiles "Send the co-ordinates of the organisation's leader to me" He orders the machine.

CABAL nods before disappearing off the screen and soon a printer on Kane's desk began to print out the location as well as a satellite photograph of the target. It was a huge mansion.

"The organisation is known as Team Rocket and the leader of the group is a man by the name of Giovanni. The photograph shows his estate" CABAL informs him.

"Good work" Kane says before shutting off the monitor.

He held the photo for a couple of minutes examining the mansion. This Giovanni must be loaded to have such a huge mansion to himself but he smiled again as he formulated a plan.

Early in the morning as planned the two Tiberium Seed missiles launched, the personnel watched with pride as the two missiles turned and began to fly off in different directions as they were to hit ground in open land, out of sight of the local communities. Kane smiled as he watched the missiles leave the stealth field of the Disruption Towers.

"Kane, your Carryall is ready" Came the voice of one of his many assistants.

He turned and headed out of the building and boarded his Carryall. The Carryall was Nod's mode of aerial transportation for carrying troops or vehicles. Kane's Carryall was modified to have it's own Stealth Generator to avoid detection. Kane was soon joined in his Carryall by four Elite Cadre infantry units, they are the best of the best when it came to soldiers but because of how effective they are there aren't a lot so the remaining Cadres are assigned to protecting important people in the Brotherhood, depending on the people they guard depends on how many of them as Kane is the leader he has four.

The machine took to the air and began to fly in the direction of Viridian City. Giovanni's mansion is just outside the city close to the neighbouring forest. As the Carryall flew over the War Factories Kane smiled as he saw the assembly of Stealth Tanks that were going to follow them to the Mansion.

T-Seed Missile G struck ground north of Lavender Town, the sudden strike sent Tiberium particles out and around the impact zone and within seconds Tiberium crystals began to grow in the rich soil. The green crystals rose up from the ground around where the missile hit. Like the meteor that hit Earth before, this missile has done the same, repeating Nod's and GDI's 57 year long history in the Tiberium Wars.

A few minutes after Missile G hit, Missile B hit open farmland close to the boarder of Kanto and Johto, the same process was repeated but this time with the more valuable and potent Blue Tiberium. Blue Tiberium isn't as deadly as it used to be back in 2030 but it is still as valuable. Nod Scientists were not sure if Blue Tiberium would remain the same, well, they didn't know if Tiberium would revert back to what it was back in 1990 as this is a new uninfected planet so the whole process could be restarted, if Tiberium does return to its original state then Blue Tiberium will become deadly. The main fear about it was if it was exposed to flame or an explosion of sorts, Blue Tiberium would detonate and a chain reaction would set the rest of the T-Field off until most of the field had exploded. This effect happened mostly during Ion Storms.

It was now a matter of time before Tiberium is discovered and when it is, how will GDI combat it, what will Tiberium do to Pokemon, would it kill them, or would it mutate them. If mutation, just what could Tiberium do to them, make them dangerous, make them aggressive or will it totally mutate them like it did with the Tiberium Fiends, Floaters and Visceroids. Only time will tell.

Mew is sitting on the cliff over looking the GDI base before she suddenly freezes, sensing a great evil now. "Something is wrong" she says to herself looking down at the base "Its not them I feel, something….more" She looks down closer to be sure and she then looks up feeling something else. "What is happening?" she asks herself again, she is sensing Tiberium but because it's nothing like pokemon have ever faced before she doesn't know what to make of it.

Mew takes off from her perch and begins to fly towards the mountain above the Rock Tunnel where she felt the first thing. As she flies around the mountain she was just about to leave it, thinking she had just felt a sudden surge of energy, nothing out of the ordinary until she saw it, the green eerie glow and then the substance itself. "What is that?" she says to herself getting closer but stops feeling the darkness that emits from it. "Whatever that stuff it, its certainly not good"

Celebi appears beside Mew after feeling the same things she did. She makes a horrific look as she sees the green crystalline substance.

"What is it Mew?"

"I don't know"

"Is this that disturbance we felt?"

"Yes, I believe it is, I can feel the evilness emitting from it"

"Where did it come from?"

"I dunno……….It looks like it fell to the ground" Celebi says as she sees the crater from the Missile impact.

The two legendaries talked about this new element to their world, seeing it as a threat but none of them going anywhere near it as they can feel how black it is. Feeling it seem to get darker they fled, wanting to bide time to find a way to remove it but also wondering if the new humans to their world had something to do with it.

Team Rocket Boss Resident Mansion 10:00am

Giovanni sat back into his study room chair taking a sip from his cup of English Tea while holding a news paper open with his free hand as he read the local news. His hand clenched harder onto the paper as he read some of the news, not good news for him as GDI stopped another Team Rocket operation.

"God damn it, ever since that time anomaly thing all my operations are beginning to end in failure" he almost shouts in anger. "I'm lucky to get mid-level operations done now cause of them". He was well and truly pissed at GDI; he was beginning to get increasingly angry with them like Nod is. He sighs putting his tea onto his desk and stands up and moves to the large window in the room. He sighs again looking out to the bright sunrise.

He raises a brow seeing a nearby tree had toppled over. "Odd…" he says seeing the uprooted tree. It looked like a tree which had been blown down during a violent storm. He looks around for possible storm effects but doesn't see anything at all. He narrows his eyes sensing something isn't right.

Kane's Stealth Tanks surround the mansion making sure if their target tried to run there was no where for him to go. One of the Stealth Tanks accidentally knocked over a tree as it got into position but luckily he didn't let the tree fall straight down as he eased it down to prevent it from making a noise. Once all the Stealth Tanks were in position they gave the signal to Kane's Carryall which then set down close to the front doors. Kane and his Elites jumped out of the aircraft and made their way to the mansion. The Elites taking point around Kane, their weapons trained on all possible ambush locations. Walking up the stairs the Elites stood on either side of the main double doors, two ready to point their weapons into the house and the other two aiming down the walkways on either side of the walls of the mansion. As Kane got to the door he nodded to one of the Cadres who then smashed the butt of his rifle against the heavy wood door.

"What the hell?" he yells hearing the loud smack and the sound of splintering wood. He heard it again this time there was more wood breaking. He hurried to the main stairs that over looked the main hall and the front doors. He stood at the balcony and saw a hole in the door "Who is there?" he shouts in his stern booming voice. There was no reply but another loud smash rung through the house and the double doors burst open. He instinctively grabbed a Pokeball off his belt and held it ready to release the pokemon inside. Before he could do anything else four men ran into the hall and each one held up their weapon, aiming at him directly.

Kane steps inside and smiles "You must be Giovanni" he said in his calm unnerving voice. The man on the balcony didn't move nor respond. "Whatever it is you are holding, drop it" Orders one of the Elite Cadres and the man drops the ball; it hits the floor before rolling off the edge and lands on the floor in front of them. It pops open and in a blinding flash of white light it releases its inhabitant and a large six foot canine creature stood before them growling. The Elites didn't move and neither did Kane, two of the Cadres trained their weapons on the unknown animal in front of them.

Giovanni didn't know what to make of these intruders, men dressed in black, four of them wearing armour and helmets that obscured their faces and a man in a long black trench coat or religious robe and a bald head with facial hair surrounding his mouth stood in the main hall. Giovanni looked down, seeing that his Arcanine had been released from it's ball. He didn't want to give his pokemon an attack order as he knew that the men apart from the one in the middle held guns and they would surely kill his pokemon along with him so in the end he held up his arms to show his hands. One of the armoured men began to move up the stairs, his gun always aimed at his head until he was right up to him, the man then lets go of his gun, letting it hang by the strap and he pulls down both of Giovanni's arms and holds them behind his back before marching him down the stairs so he was then stood in front of the bald man.

Kane puts his hand onto Giovanni's shoulder like a friend would in a supportive manner and begins to lead him to his own lounge. Giovanni didn't know how Kane knew the way and everything but again didn't want to try anything in fear of being shot. "Me and you have much to talk about" Kane says in a friendly way.

"We do?" Giovanni says in his usual voice.

"I heard your organisation is the best there is, it could be of good use to me" Kane smiles

Giovanni narrows his eyes slightly. "There is no way I will give it to you"

Kane now steps in front of him "You don't have a choice in the matter" he says in a deep, dark voice and Giovanni could see that Kane meant business.

(This is chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it and what do you think Giovanni will do?)


End file.
